Doom Dawning
by dgehsksggdyensjsknsgdydhnd
Summary: (Story now modified!) Many races are and are to be under Irken terms, or termination. Invaders are initiates in this plan of power, conceived into duty. Zim is delusional, believing he still has this duty no longer deserved. Desperate for approval, always failing. Until, unintentionally, proving his power to be disastrously beyond everyone's nonexistent expectations...


**This chapter is too long for me to say too much. So long, the chapter is split in two. I tried my best to make this better, but for all I know it could be worse. A page of garbage. XD Not fishing. No reverse psychology, my expectations are honestly low. Story is not likely to continue after, or even to the second part unless liked. I won't waist your time or my own.**

 _CHAPTER ONE: THE FUN BEGINS_

A mound of batter frizzled in the pan, heated on the high-tech, hovering stove. Steam raised out of its browning underside, to carry an awakening aroma beyond the kitchen, where dad cooked, all throughout the house. Professor Membrane seldom showed his children their worth to him, with the upkeep of being a renowned scientist. When he did make efforts, they were bleak, for he perceived those previous times as mere duty, lagging from the rest.

Neglect had regrettable outcome.

To introduce them to the crowd with his Perpetual Energy Generator, he'd given his kids honoring stage seats. Only to receive harsh reciprocation, being left to wait until all became impatient. The kids stood him up. They were too busy. Preoccupied in their own world. The showing turned out to be less than a success...

Today would be different. Today was the showing of his new innovation, and this time, he would not disappoint.

"Awake, MY CHILDREN!" Dad commanded powerfully, with a flip of the pancake, and a pleasured punch through the air. "Today is the day!"

With father's bellow and the waking waft, Dib came in on cue. All kinds of electronic doohickeys were piled blindingly high in his arms. He stepped hastily through the doorway as it all began to tip, and came to a clumsily, careful stop, stepping back and forth until centered.

"I'm way ahead of ya', Dad!" He turned his face out of the smothering stack to talk, with struggle in his voice. "I woke up two hours before you got here, just to prepare!"

The tower toppled, his stamina giving way. "W'oh!" He did a bad balance act, wobbling back through the doorway, into the living room, plopping the pile onto the couch. It regressed to a mess, spilling over the cushions.

"Ha HA!" Membrane laughed proudly at his child's grandiose zeal, sliding the now finished pancake off the pan, onto the plate of others -being held by an arm of another hovering device designed to normally serve his kids. They knew he was making breakfast to be in their company, with all these technological luxuries rendering the manual task pointless otherwise. Him being here was the true luxury.

Not only did dad's celebratory visit make this new, surprise invention seem special, Dib had been told he was the inspiration. See, Dib once tried to follow in his father's footsteps, letting him down when he discovered 'real science' -as dad called it in comparison to his son's 'insane' studies of the paranormal- 'bored him to death'. Now was Professor Membrane's second chance at not only making a successful innovation, but also, making 'real science' successfully appeal to his son. It was working so far, but knowing the unstoppability of Dib's ulterior antics, maybe too much.

"I know you have that Membrane enthusiasm, ", Dad began, as he approached, "-but no need to outdo yourself, Son!" He taught. "You'll be too tired to witness my genius to begin with!" Fists to hips, he bent to eye level. "Especially if you didn't get enough sleep!" He gave a parental, eyebrow raising expression that seemed to correlate with his blue, techno-glasses, somehow.

"Don't worry, I prepared to prepare. I went to bed early, so I could wake up early, so I could get ready early!" Son reassured with simple reasoning.

It was then Gaz emerged from the dim bathroom doorway, behind her big brother in attendance. Unlike him, her morning started now, so she was still in her winged bear onesie. She rubbed her eye groggily, piping in. "Yeah. It was pretty nice sleeping soundly for once, without him being up all night with his _paranormal stuff_." She scornfully spat.

Dad whipped around, "Good morning, HONEY!", recognizing his second child's presence. He strode over to her. "Are you ready for the next major milestone in SCIENCE?" He questioned encouragingly, now towering before his daughter.

Gaz didn't bother looking above, continuing to stand there, looking forward. "I'm up, aren't I?" She answered with trademark apathy, though less on this occasion. Yet, enough to lapse her father. "Haha HA! Right! What a silly question!" He underpinned. "Of COARSE you are!" Professor told her, and himself, patting her purple haired head.

"Yeah, she sounds real excited." Dib sarcastically snarked, too busy rummaging through his stuff to acknowledge his sister welcomingly. "I guess not everyone inherited the Membrane Enthusiasm!" He raved.

"N'yugh..." Gaz groaned, crossing her arms, and even though her eyes were literal slits -you could tell she rolled them.

"I, for one, have everything I need to capture this historical moment." Dib pulled up a strange camera out of his stuff. It looked like just a small handheld, but hanging off it by two elastic straps, and a cluster of wires, was some sort of goggle headset attachment. He put it on, twisting presumably a focus knob on the side of his head. "Check it out." He caught up with Gaz who was already leaving to the kitchen, shunning his annoying showcasing, but Dib brought it to her, holding the handheld intrusively close to her face.

"Smile for the Panoramic, High-Def. Sensory Camera, Gaz!"

"No."

Snap! Dib took a picture of her, then faced his head a bit to the side, looking at what was now presented to him in the goggles. "That's a keeper." He picked on, giving an apparent twist of the focus knob to show his sarcastic adoration of the picture. Gaz clenched her fists, tensing to contain her rage. The sudden flash combined with Dib's teasing provoked her like a matador provoked a bull. Dib knew better than to do this to his scary sis', but today he was feeling overconfident. Besides, he wouldn't get beat up on dad's watch.

Gaz lost control, lunging to attack her brother. She screeched. "RA-A-AH!" Dad slid between them, placing a hand on his ferocious daughter's head, the other blocking Dib, who was mischievously amused. "Eh Heh Heh Heh!"

"Oh-hoHO-kay. Now, now." Father tamed, retreating to a normal stance. "This won't be history in the making if you don't allow it to be! So why don't you put down the gadgets for now, and eat? We can't waste time, you know!" He told proud and tall, with his index pointing up.

Dib looked into the kitchen. The hovering bot holding the plate of pancakes placed it in the middle of the finely set table, where Gaz was taking her seat. The sight was endearing, an unfamiliar feeling he couldn't understand.

"Oh, alright..." Dib relinquished, slipping the goggle headset off. Membrane returned to the kitchen, as well, while Dib stared down at his camera for a moment. He pressed the record button, bringing the lens to his face for some opening words.

"Spectators of the future, it is time your heroes prepared to make the world the way it is for you today! We will see you at the presentation! Actually...you'll see us, we won't see you... Unless, of coarse, there's time travelers who come back to-"

"-Dib! Come shove these pancakes in your yapper before I have to myself!" Gaz intolerably interrupted.

"Sorry." Made self conscious, Dib finally shut the camera off.

The screen in the goggles went to black.

 **I stress, I'm a beginner writer, so take it for what it is. I tried my best!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
